Middle of the Night
by Danyel Amores
Summary: It was a pretty normal thing for Al to be woken up in the middle of the night by his older brother's muffled sobs. The cries were low and almost nonexistent, but they were there... My first Elricest story. :3 It's just some random fluff I wrote during the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. This is Yaoi and incest, don't like, don't read. All flames will be fed to Calsipher.


**A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my first Elricest story. Please review because I really want to know if I did good! This is yaoi and incest, if you don't like don't read! Grr. Elricest is like my little sin. I** **keep grumbling at my little sister: "Grr. I should like Elricest. I should be disgusted because they are brothers and that is wrong...but it's SO DAMN CUTE." So I have accepted the fact that I shall go to hell. I mean, if I have to go, at least it's for a good reason. :D**

**Disclaimer: Isn't obvious that if I owned Fma that Elricest would be Canon? Sorry Winry. I'd love to own it though. I'd put Roy in a mini skirt. :3  
**

* * *

It was a pretty normal thing for Alphonse to be woken up in the middle of the night by his older brother's muffled sobs. The cries were low and almost nonexistent, but they were there. Alphonse would open his eyes and turn to see his brother sitting up in his bed, crying and breathing heavily. When Alphonse would ask what was wrong, Edward would say that nothing was wrong. Alphonse would pester a little more, but Edward would insist he was fine. Alphonse would kiss his brother lightly and then go back to sleep. That's how it was every night. But on a particular night, exactly two years after they'd restored their bodies with the Philosopher's Stone, things were different.

Alphonse blinked his eyes open slowly, aware of the usual soft cries. He debated on whether or not he should check on his brother, because he knew what was going to happen already. The seventeen year old boy rubbed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a while, mentally debating. When, all of a sudden…

"Alphonse?" the soft voice of his older brother filled the silence of the night. "Al, are you awake?"

"I am, Niisan." Alphonse said in a quiet reply. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No…I just…yeah."

The younger turned to him, "What is it?"

"W-Well…I had a nightmare…" Alphonse was all too aware of the tremor in his brother's voice.

"Are you alright Niisan?" Alphonse asked kindly.

"Yeah…I just…" Edward's voice trailed off and another muffled cry escaped his lips. The light of the moon shone through the window and reflected off the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Niisan." Alphonse got out of bed and sat down on the edge of the other bed in the room, where his brother was sitting. He gently wrapped his arms around the golden haired boy, his light gray eyes never leaving those gold ones.

Edward rested his head in the crook of Alphonse's neck and tried to hold back another cry.

"You don't need to be sad Niisan. Those nightmares aren't real."

"But Al, you don't understand. They're all real; everything that's happened to us. Mom dying, trying to bring her back, Nina, the Philosopher's Stone, all the Homunculi, Dante, almost losing you so many times."

"But all that's over now. We got our bodies back and all the Homunculi are gone now. You don't need to be scared."

It was silent between the two brothers for a little while. They were both thinking back upon the horrid events that had happened to them over and over again. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"I love you, Al." he said softly.

"I know. I love you too, Niisan." Alphonse kissed his brother's cheek lightly. He ran his hands through Edward's curtain of golden blonde hair.

Edward raised a gentle hand to his younger brother's face and smiled a little to find a tear grazing Alphonse's soft skin. "What are you crying for?" he chuckled softly.

"I just…hate to see you upset."

"Well I hate seeing you upset. Stop crying."

"We're gonna be okay, you know." Alphonse said matter-of-factually.

"I know." Edward nodded.

So the two brothers sat there holding each other throughout the middle of the night, as if they would always be safe in the other's arms. And from that day on, it was a pretty normal thing for Alphonse to be woken up in the middle of the night by his older brother's muffled sobs. The cries were low and almost nonexistent, but they were there. Alphonse would open his eyes and turn to see his brother sitting up in his bed, crying and breathing heavily. When Alphonse would ask what was wrong, Edward would tell him he loved him.

* * *

**So did I do good? Will I make Ed and Al proud? :D I hope so. Of course, if they were real, they would probably be horrifed by Elricest. Btw, I guess you could consider this just brotherly love if you wanted to, but I think it's incest; very small incest, but still incest. And now I'm going to hell. But wait...noooo...I have school in five hours (is currently three in the morning). Oh well. Please review! They help me make Elricest! :3**


End file.
